


A Stormy Thursday

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: August 2013Loki's been living at the Avengers Tower with Thor for some time now, and one thing has been made perfectly clear to everyone: It's never good when Loki is bored. After a heatwave breaks causing a massive thunderstorm to roll through NYC, Thor finds the perfect way to keep Loki occupied.Based off these images:





	A Stormy Thursday

New York had been having an unexpected heatwave in the 100′s for over a week, and by all irony and not at all Thor’s doing, the weather finally broke on a stormy Thursday. Everyone had taken cover inside, the normally bustling sidewalks were nearly empty, but the streets were even more jam-packed with cars than usual. Commuting times were at least thirty minutes late and so most people were choosing to stay inside rather than venture out into the deluge. This included the Avengers who were holed up in their Tower with absolutely nothing to do. Tony and Bruce had retired to their lab after lunch, to tinker with their newest toys, Nat and Clint were in front of the big screen TV playing the newest console game while Steve, and Bucky who had been spending more and more time at the tower, were mysteriously missing and had been for most the day. Loki didn’t like to hang around the common areas too much, finding humans rather boring, so had retired to his room early in the afternoon.

It hadn’t taken a whole lot of convincing to get Loki an invitation to the Tower, he wasn’t quite as bad as he’d once been and had even helped the Avengers against their foes on several occasions. He and Dr. Strange often got into heated arguments ending in magic wars that caused the others to take cover, but other than that, Loki had settled into life with the Avengers strangely easily. The only problems arose when he became overly bored and in order to entertain himself would prank the rest of the Avengers, none of whom thought the pranks were funny. Well, sometimes they thought the pranks were funny. Tony had laughed for an hour after Loki turned Steve’s hair an interesting shade of green and had a storm cloud following him around all day to rain on him. 

Steve hadn’t been too happy about it, but it had been hilarious. Especially since the water only hit Steve and nothing else.

It was shortly after lunch, the rain still pouring down the sides of the windows when Thor had found the perfect way to occupy Loki’s time guaranteeing the trickster wouldn’t be causing anyone mischief. Loki had awoken from a nap to find his arms tethered securely above his head, and his clothing completely stripped away. He was on his stomach and didn’t have a whole lot of leverage but managed to pull himself up a bit and look over his shoulder finding Thor completely dressed and watching him. 

“See something you like, brother?” Rather than protesting Loki spread his legs and lifted his ass a little higher in the air, giving Thor a very nice view. “Is this your solution to keeping me busy? Tie me to the headboard and watch me all day?”

Thor chuckled and got up, pulling his belt from his jeans and giving it a few good snaps. He watched the way Loki shuddered from the sound of it. “Tied to the headboard isn’t all I plan to do to you, Loki,” Thor answered with a smirk of his own. “You’ve been causing quite the mischief lately. I think that deserves a punishment.” He snapped the belt again and Loki moaned. 

The first strike of the belt against Loki’s ass was startling and he jerked against his bonds. Thor put a steadying hand on Loki’s hip stroking it gently before striking again. Loki’s ass jiggled enticingly with the blow. “Beautiful,” he whispered striking Loki’s ass again, then again. 

“Ah! Fuck!” The trickster cried. His entire body shook with the blows and already he was hard and dripping. “Thor!” One more strike against his right cheek had him grasping the headboard, cracking it with his strength. The strikes happened again, then again, then again until Loki’s ass was speckled red and slightly puffy. 

“You truly are beautiful like this,” Thor whispered bending to press kisses over the welts. “Bound and stretched out, your creamy skin on display for my eyes only.” He parted Loki’s cheeks, his hands pressing deliciously against the aching skin and causing the trickster to moan and push back into it. “So eager,” Thor teased and slapped Loki’s ass again, causing him to groan and slam his bound hand into the headboard, causing it to break in two. Thor only laughed before bending to lick a strike up his center then flicking his tongue against Loki's entrance.

Thor had a very talented tongue no matter how he used it, but Loki could say with all honesty having his brother’s tongue buried in his ass was his favorite. Thor flicked it, then sucked the puckered skin before pushing his tongue inside and licking. His noises were obscene, echoing around the large room. Loki shouted and the sounds of glass breaking downstairs with several people shouting could be heard filtering into the room. “Loki,” Thor chastised. 

“Sorry,” he panted his body vibrating with pent-up energy. “Sorry I honestly didn’t mean to do that.” It wasn’t the first time their passions had gotten the better of them. Thor’s created entire thunderstorms while making love to Loki, and there had been several instances where Loki’s magic went wild during certain moments. It was just how they were.

Rather than getting upset, Thor chuckled and lapped at Loki’s hole again causing the trickster to moan and push back as best he could. He was still tethered to the wall, so had very little backward momentum. Every few minutes Thor would give his brother a hard slap making Loki shout, and his body tighten. It didn’t take too long before both of them were ready for more and Thor had two slick fingers buried inside his brother’s body, stroking steadily over his prostate. Loki pulled at his bindings trying to get free and begged for Thor to just fuck him.

After their third week living at the Tower, Tony had installed soundproofing in Thor and Loki’s room claiming the entire tower, and probably half of New York, could hear their fucking; Thor didn’t doubt that was true, they were both rather vocal in their passions. Now, Loki was shouting nearly none stop as Thor prepared him. “I’m ready! Fuck you, Thor! I’m ready!” He shouted, and tried to kick Thor in a sensitive area, which his brother easily dodged. 

Their passions were building, outside the rain was coming down even harder than before, and lightning streaked across the sky. Loud booms echoed around the city, shaking the tall buildings, as the thunder rolled in and ice began to plink against the glass. Though the storm was natural, a cold system moving in to push out the oppressive heat, Thor and Loki's passions were stirring it higher, making it more violent. Inside, Thor slammed into Loki’s body right as a loud clap of thunder shook the building and the two bothers cried out together. 

They moved together, hard and fast, Thor pushing forward as Loki pushed back as best he could. The sounds of the hail plinking against the glass and the rolls of thunder along with passionate cries were the only sounds in the room. Every so often Thor’s large hand would connect with Loki’s ass, causing the younger brother to cry out again. Green lightning flashed in their peripheral vision as Thor’s cock struck perfectly to Loki’s prostate again and again and again. 

As soon as Thor reached around to stroke Loki’s cock in time with his thrusts it was all over. The trickster’s body tightened as his orgasm slammed into him causing him to cry out, and another flash of green sparked through the city dancing on the clouds. The storm continued to rage outside the window as Thor chased his own pleasure until with one last crack of thunder, and a flash of lighting the king came deep inside his brother’s body. 

The storm calmed as they slowly came down from their high, panting together, Thor still pinning Loki to the bed. With barely a thought Loki’s bindings came undone and he rolled over as soon as Thor’s cock slid from his body. He didn’t let his brother get very far, instead, pulling him down to settle over Loki once more. “Well this was a fun way to spend a boring afternoon,” Loki quipped and pulled Thor in for their first kiss of the day.


End file.
